1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electronic storage media and equipment employing same. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved data module and receptacle having static electricity grounding and interlock to prevent removal during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years it has become increasingly common to provide electronic devices with removable and replaceable data/memory devices to expand the functions of the device and/or ease their use in a particular situation. For example, such electronic devices include computers, numerical control tools, dedicated electronic devices such as warehouse stock tracking systems, etc. Various types of data/memory devices are also known. Perhaps the most common are magnetic tape and floppy discs and their associated drives, which are often used in office environments. In other environments with greater chance of damage to the data/memory device, such as machine shops, warehouses and children's toys, it is more typical to employ a cartridge or card having memory and/or other integrated circuit chips mounted therein. For example, video game cartridges and data cards for numerical control tools have been known to employ this configuration.
Even with the relatively rugged cartridge configuration, there is still danger of damage to the data or chips themselves due to static electricity. For this reason, it is known to place the contacts of the cartridge or card in a recessed position to avoid contact with exterior objects, such as the hand of the user.
Static electricity may also cause damage to the electronic device to which the cartridge is attached if there is a voltage differential between the cartridge and the device.
At least in certain applications or with certain types of cartridges and cards, there is also the need to maintain the cartridge securely in position during use, as inadvertent disconnection may interrupt operation of the electronic device with serious consequences. For certain electronic device and data/memory device combinations, it is further necessary to have the data/memory device in position prior to activating the electronic device for proper operation of the data/memory device.